


Character Compendium

by Lexsssu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: Just a place where I can store all my different Reader-chan's and other OCs from all my stories. Feel free to check this out or any of the stories my characters are linked to~
Kudos: 9





	1. One Punch Man | Chiaki Kageyama

Name: **CHIAKI KAGEYAMA**

Age: **24**

Fandom: **One Punch Man**

Appearance/s: **[His Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305982?view_full_work=true) & [Road To Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328101/chapters/61409845)**

Role: **Default Reader-chan**


	2. Obey Me! | Laika

Name: **LAIKA**

Age: **3 (In Demon Years)**

Fandom: **Obey Me!**

Appearance/s: **[Obey Me Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423622/chapters/63451882)**

Role: **Leviathan's Heir**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
